I Love You
by HiddenTale23
Summary: "Aku ingin kita berpisah, Lee Hyuk Jae"/"Bukankah kita memang sudah berpisah, Lee Donghae-ssi?"/"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf—"/A HaeHyuk's FanFic. Finally, Chap 3 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Love You**

**Pair : HaeHyukTeuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst-maybe-**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga***

**Disclaimer : All casts ©SMEntertainment. Story ©Dan2307**

ENJOY

"Donghae-ah~~~" Eunhyuk menggelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya, Donghae. Sudah sedari tadi ia memanggil Donghae, tapi yang dipanggil masih saj sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak jelas menelpon siapa. Sesekali terdengar umpatan dari mulut Donghae karena orang itu tak mengangkat telponnya-mungkin-.

"Ah, F*ck! Kenapa tak diangkat? Kau mau membuatku mati khaeatir, eoh? Berengsek!"

Eunhyuk membeku. Tak pernah ia lihat Donghae semarah ini. 'Kenapa ? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya?' Batin Eunhyuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Eunhyuk memanggil Donghae, tapi yang ia dapat malah bentakan, "KAU!TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM? BISAKAH KAU MELEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI LENGANKU? ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU!"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan airmata yang diyakininya akan segera keluar. Dengan langkah bergetar ia meringsut mundur. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan Donghae.

"AKU BENCI HAE !"

Tak disangka, teriakan Eunhyuk berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae mengejar Eunhyuk yang sudah lari entah kemana. Tapi nihil, Eunhyuk sudah menghilang.

'Maaf Hyukkie~'

Donghae memandang langit-langit kamarnya sendu. Saat ini dorm Super Junior begitu sepi. Dan semakin sepi setelah ia ditinggal Eunhyuk sejak 2jam yang lalu. Ya, ini sudah 2jam semenjak Eunhyuk pergi, dan ia belum juga kembali. Sebersit rasa yang aneh muncul didada Donghae. Rasa bersalah atau rasa kasihankah ini?

Donghae menghela nafas, merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa begitu bodoh. Bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya ia meneriaki kekasihya yang sangat sensitive, yang sangat dicintainya. Eh, dicintainya? Mungkin.

'Drrt.. Drrt..'

Donghae merogoh saku celananya. Mendapati 1 pesan dilayar ponselnya.

**From : Teuki Hyung **

_Ada apa Donghae-ah? Kenapa menelponku terus?_

Seulas senyum berkembang diwajah Donghae. Dengan kilat ia mulai mengetik balasan pesan untuk Leeteuk.

**To : Teuki Hyung **

_Tidak, aku hanya .. Rindu? Kkk~ Hyung sudah makan?_

Sejenak ada perasaan lega didadanya. Setelah berkali-kali ia menghubungi Leeteuk-tapi tak diangkat, akhirnya Leeteuk menghubunginya, meskipun hanya sekedar pesan singkat.

**From : Teuki Hyung **

_Aku sudah makan_

**To : Teuki Hyung **

_Apa pemotretannya berjalan lancer? Jam berapa hyung pulang?_

**From : Teuki Hyung **

_Ya, semuanya berjalan sangat lancar. Mungkin tengah malam. Masih ada beberapa sesi lagi._

Donghae melirik jam dinding, 'masih 4jam lagi'.

**To : Teuki Hyung **

_Jangan sampai lelah hyung, nanti kau sakit. Aku merindukanmu, hyung._

**From : Teuki Hyung **

_Jangan merindukanku. Dan berhenti perhatian padaku. Perhatianmu padaku hanya akan membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Hyukkie._

Donghae terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kembali terfokuskan dimana Eunhyuk. Ini sudah pukul 8malam dan Eunhyuk belum pulang? Oh Tuhan, Donghae memang menyukai Leeteuk, bahkan ia sudah mengatakannya. Dan jelas Leeteuk menolak karena Donghae sudah punya Eunhyuk. Ia juga sudah punya Kangin. Tapi tetap saja, Donghae tak pernah berhenti meberikan perhatian yang lebih padanya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah pada Eunhyuk.

'Kau hanya menyukaiku. Tidak mencintaiku' Kalimat dari Leeteuk kembali terngiang di telinga Donghae 'Teruslah mencintai Hyukkie, jangan menyakiti seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu'.

"Hyukkie-"

Donghae segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melaju mencari Eunhyuk. Ia sadar, ia sangat salah. Sangat amat salah. Otaknya mengatakan ia menyukai Leeteuk, tapi hatinya mengatakan ia mencintai Eunhyuk. Laki-laki yang selalu disampingnya. Laki-laki yang selalu ia peluk dipagi hari. Laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum bahkan menangis untuknya. Laki-laki yang telah ia khianati. Tanpa sadar, airmata Donghae melesak turun, meliuk-liuk dipipi mulusnya.

Donghae mengerem mobilnya begitu melihat seorang pemuda dibawah pohon tengah memeluk kakinyha. Matanya sembab. Pipinya terlihat berkilau. Basah.

Perlahan Donghae mendekati pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie.."

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata Donghae. Tapi, dengan cepat Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Hatinya masih terasa sakit untuk menatap mata itu. Mata yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya.

Donghae berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala Eunhyuk. Memainkan rambut Eunhhyuk yang terasa halus dtangannya.

"Jangan maafkan aku-" Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "kumohon jangan maafkan orang yang sudah membentakmu, yang sudah membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Kumohon jangan maafkan aku, Hyuk-"

"Hae" Panggil Eunhyuk memotong kalimat Donghae.

"Ya?" Donghae masih memainkan rambut Eunhyuk dan menatap mata pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk mulai berani menatap Donghae. Sejenak ada rasa ragu dari dalam dirinya. Mengingat Donghae yang begitu menyeramkan ketika marah, ia jadi takut untuk menanyakan hal itu. Takut kalau Donghae bukan hanya marah padanya, tapi juga meninggalkannya.

"A-apa kau me-mencintaiku?"

Donghae memeluk tubuh ringkuh dihadapannya. Mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang dan berkata, "Tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu"

Untuk sedetik senyum terkembang diwajah Eunhyuk. Ia harap Donghae jujur kali ini.

"Bukan Teuki-_hyung_?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya memegang bahu Eunhyuk. Matanya kembali menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Hae. Aku tahu perasaanmu pada Teuki-_hyung_. Pernyataan cintamu yang ditolaknya, perhatianmu padanya yang lebih dari sekedar _hyung-dongsaeng_. Aku yakin kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu padanya hingga sekarang. Tatapan matamu padanya menjelaskan semuanya. Aku-" Eunhyuk menarik nafas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan suara yang bergetar pastinya "Aku, maksudku lebih baik kita berpisah. Akhiri hubungan ini kalau hatimu bukan untukku seutuhnya. Egois memang, tapi kau tak tau, Hae. Semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan untukku. Yang harus berpura-pura tak tahu. Yang mencintaimu dengan tulus"

Tangis Eunhyuk pecah dalam pelukan Donghae yang juga menangis mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Hyukkie. Maaf atas semuanya. Maaf sudah membagi hatiku dengan orang lain. Aku berjanji hanya akan mencintaimu. Aku berjanji. Dan kumohon tetaplah menjadi milikku selamanya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Satu kecupan mendarat dikening Eunhyuk. Lama-lama turun kekelopak matanya, pipi putihnya, hidung mancungnya, dagunya, naik lagi keatas berakhir di bibirnya. Dengan lembut Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Tak ada nafsu disana. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa besar cintanya pada Eunhyuk. Cinta yang sempat terbagi dengan orang lain.

-END/TBC?-

Kyaaaa FF macam apa ini ? Alurnya kaga jelas-sepertinya- (-_-")a

Ah bodo, yang penting REVIEW #maksa #kubur xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Love You #2**

**Pair : HaeHyukTeuk**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst-maybe-**

**Warning : BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga***

**Disclaimer : All casts ©SMEntertainment. Story ©Dan2307**

Sinar mentari menerobos celah-celah jendela kamar Eunhyuk dengan nakalnya. Sampai-sampai _dancing machine _Super Junior itu menggeliat diatas kasur empuknya. Dirabanya sisi sebelah kirinya. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada guling. Bukan kekasihnya. Eunhyuk mengerut.

_Kemana Donghae? Dia meninggalkanku?_

Mata Eunhyuk mulai memanas. Baru semalam mereka bercinta begitu dalam. Begitu mesra. Tapi sekarang? Donghae, sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, tak ada disisinya saat ia terbangun. Padahal biasanya Donghae akan memeluknya, menunggu sampai Eunhyuk terbangun. Tapi sekarang?

Eunhyuk menekuk kedua kakinya. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya menangis. Semalam hanya mimpikah? Pikiran Eunhyuk kembali terbayang kejadian semalam. Dimana Donghae menciumnya, membelainya, mencumbunya, hingga memilikinya seutuhnya. Kemudian ia bangkit. Berjalan ke cermin besar yang ada dilemarinya.

_Semalam bukan mimpi._

Mata hitam pemilik nama lengkap Lee Hyuk Jae itu masih memandang tubuhnya yang belum tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Banyak sekali _kiss mark _di leher, dada, perut, bahkan pahanya. Sedikit bergidik namun seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya yang sedikit bengkak.

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Jari-nya mulai meraba tanda-tanda merah yang diberikan Donghae semalam. Berusaha mengingat sentuhan bibir kenyal Donghae.

_Seperti melayang_.

Masih memejamkan mata, Eunhyuk mulai menghisap bibir bawahnya sendiri. Berusaha meresapi rasa manis bibir yang terkasih.

"Apa yang semalam masih kurang cukup, Lee Hyuk Jae ?"

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk. Sementara dagunya ia sandarkan dibahu kanan Eunhyuk. Sesekali mengecup bahu pemuda berambut terang itu.

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae secara tiba-tiba. Dari pantulan cermin, ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae yang sedang menciumi lehernya dengan mata tertutup. Begitu manis dan polos.

"Hae? Benar kau Donghae?" suatu pertanyaan bodoh terlontar dari mulut sang uke. Membuat Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya-menciumi leher Eunhyuk- dan beralih menatap yang tersayang.

"Pertanyaan macam itu? Tentu saja aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Kekasih Lee Hyuk Jae"

"Aku fikir kau meninggalkanku"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itu janjiku semalam, ingat?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum lega. Tapi, entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya. Rasa ragu.

"Nah sekarang, lebih baik kau mandi. Bukankah kita mau ke _Mall_? Tunggu sebentar, aku siapkan air hangat dulu"

Donghae melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Eunhyuk. Kakinya mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi. Eunhyuk bisa mendengar suara kran air dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

_Aku harus percaya._

.

.

.

.

**©Dan2307©**

.

.

.

.

Mall~

"Kau ini mau menghabiskan honormu, eoh?"

"Aku hanya membeli barang yang penting."

Donghae mendesah pelan. Tidak ada akhirnya kalau ia berselisih dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae melirik belanjaan Eunhyuk; 1 buah topi, 1 buah tas, 4potong baju, 2pasang sepatu. Donghae tidak habis pikir kenapa Eunhyuk membeli 2 pasang sepatu dengan motif, merek, dan bentuk yang sama. Boros.

"Aku lapar."

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk berhenti disebuah kedai ramyun lalu masuk kedalamnya. Donghae mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dari belakang. Mereka memilih duduk dipojok dekat jendela.

"Ramyun 2, Jus Strawberry 1, dan eum- Hae, kau mau minum apa?"

"Ice tea saja"

"Baiklah. Ramyun2, Jus Strawberry 1, dan Ice Teanya 1. Cepat diantar ya" Pesan Eunhyuk pada _waitress _yang sibuk dengan _note_ dan pulpennya.

Selesai memesan, Eunhyuk mengambil sesuatu dari salah satu kantung belanjaannya. Diambilnyaa sepasang sepatu _Nike _berwarna biru kemudian diserahkan pada Donghae yang tengah asyik melihat sekeliling.

"Hae, lihat! Aku beli ini. Bagus tidak? Ini mirip seperti punyaku. Yah- bisa dibilang couple. Hehehe. Lain kali kita harus memakainya bersama!" celoteh Eunhyuk panjang lebar seraya memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya. Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk sayang.

"Terima kasih"

"Sama-sama, Hae"

Makanan pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Segera saja Eunhyuk mengambil sumpitnya lalu menyumpit mie-mie yang tergeletak pasrah didalam mangkuk ramyun. Entah kelaparan atau memang ramyunnya enak, Eunhyuk melahapnya dengan rakus. Donghae sampai harus berkali-kali membersihkan kuah ramyun yang berceceran dipinggir bibir Eunhyuk.

"Leeteuk _hyung_ pasti suka kalau diajak kesini. Ia kan sangat suka ramyun" celetuk Donghae yang entah sadar atau tidak perkataannya membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan makannya.

"Hyukkie, _gwaenchana_? Kau sakit?" Tanya Donghae heran melihat perubahan sikap sang uke yang tiba-tiba. Oh, ayolah Hae, perkataanmu tadi tentu saja membuat monyet kesayangan ELF ini cemburu. Kau mau diserang Jewels hah?

"Kita.. kita pulang saja" Eunhyuk segera bangkit dari kursinya. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar kedai.

Donghae memilih berjalan dibelakang Eunhyuk. Ia masih mencari tahu kenapa Eunhyuk seperti itu. Donghae memutar kembali kejadian tadi diotaknya. Mulai dari dorm, mall, sampai kedai. _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? _Batinnya. _Ah! Aku tahu!_

"Hyu- eh? Dimana bocah itu?" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh mall. Namun ia tak juga mendapati sosok Eunhyuk diantara orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

**©Dan2307©**

_Apa kau masih menyukainya? Kau bilang kau sudah melupakannya, Hae! Kau bohong! _Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Ia memutuskan pulang ke dorm sendiri dengan taxy. Sudah cukup rasanya. Setelah seharian ini ia merasakan senang yang teramat, hari ini juga ia harus menerima kepedihan yang terasa menyakitkan hatinya.

_Aku.. apa aku harus mengakhirinya?_

**©Dan2307©**

Krieeet~

Pintu dorm Super Junior terbuka. Menampakan sosok Donghae yang terlihat terengah-engah. Tangan kirinya penuh dengan belanjaan Eunhyuk-yang ditinggal pemiliknya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang handphone.

"…Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif…"

SHIT!

Donghae melesat masuk keruang TV. Didapatinya Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, dan Leeteuk yang tengah menonton TV. Untuk sedetik, tatapan mereka-Donghae & Leeteuk- bertemu. Tak dapat dipungkiri masih ada setitik rasa suka pada Leader Super Junior itu dihati Donghae. Hanya suka, tak lebih. Tapi Donghae segera beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Kau lihat Eunhyuk?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sepulangnya tadi, Eunhyuk hyung langsung masuk kekamar Hae hyung. Sampai sekarang tidak keluar-keluar. Dia jug-"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun lebih lanjut, Donghae berlari kekamarnya. Hatinya merasa lega. Ia fikir Eunhyuk akan pergi dan tak akan kembali karena perkataanya di kedai tadi. Apalagi Eunhyuk tidak mengaktifkan handphonenya. Donghae mengutuk dirinya sendiri bisa kelepasan.

**©Dan2307©**

"_Hae, kufikir sudah sebaiknya kita berpisah. Akhiri hubungan ini"_

**-TBC-**

**Mind To Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Love You #3**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Slight : HaeTeuk , SiHyuk, YeWook**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Angst-maybe-**

**Warning : OOC, BL, Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) *jaga-jaga***

**Disclaimer : All casts ©SMEntertainment. Story ©Dan2307**

Sebuah mobil mewah bertengger manis dibawah pohon sakura ditaman yang sepi. Terlihat Siwon membelai surai madu Eunhyuk yang tengah bersandar didadanya. Sesak. Rasanya ada sesuatu didadanya yang membuatnya terasa sesak ketika melihat seseorang yang ia cintai malah menangisi pria lain.

Pria bermarga Choi itu terkekeh kecil begitu menyadari Eunhyuk tak lagi menangis, melainkan tertidur. Mungkin, Eunhyuk sudah lelah menangisi pria yang menurut Siwon brengs*k itu.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Ia fikir menyerahkan Eunhyuk ke Donghae adalah hal terbaik. Tahu begini kejadiannya, ia takkan pernah menyerahkan Hyukkie-nya kesiapapun terutama Donghae.

"Maaf, Hyuk" Jari-jari Siwon terulur membelai pipi Eunhyuk. Masih terasa lembut seperti dulu. Siwon menunduk. Dikecupnya kelopak mata Eunhyuk dengan pelan, ia tak ingin Eunhyuk terbangun. Merasa kurang puas, Siwon beralih mengecup bibir merah Eunhyuk dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucapnya berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk "Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum"

Dengan masih mendekap Eunhyuk, Siwon memejamkan matanya. Semua perkataan Eunhyuk kembali terputar ulang dalam memorinya bak sebuah kaset yang rusak.

.

Laju mobil Donghae terhenti di tepi jalan yang sepi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal berada tak jauh dari mobilnya. Mobil Siwon. Meskipun tak begitu jelas, tapi Donghae masih bisa melihat Eunhyuk berada didalam mobil Siwon. Dan Siwon yang mencium kekasihnya tanpa ada penolakan dari Eunhyuk.

Tangan Donghae mencengkram stir mobil dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memutih. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan emosinya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar Siwon saat itu juga. Ia tahu kalau Siwon masih menyimpan rasa pada Eunhyuk meskipun _prefect guy_ itu selalu mengelak.

Donghae membanting stir mobilnya berniat kembali ke dorm.

"KETERLALUAN!"

Sepanjang perjalanan ia menyesal mencari Eunhyuk dengan bantuan GPS. Harusnya ia menunggu Eunhyuk di dorm. Dan hatinya tak akan sesakit ini.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

"YA! HYUNG! Kau mengaggetkanku!" Donghae terus berjalan kekamar Eunhyuk. Menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar suara gebrakan pintu yang diciptakan Donghae.

Pria berwajah ikan itu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Hari ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan ia harus mengatakannya. Tadinya ia mau mengatakan betapa cintanya ia pada Eunhyuk dan meminta sang uke untuk kembali. Tapi, setelah melihat kejadian tadi, entah mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Dan yang ingin Donghae katakan saat ini hanya satu. Berpisah. Benar-benar berpisah. Menurutnya, alasan Eunhyuk berpisah dengannya adalah Siwon. Eunhyuk sengaja membuat alasan 'Donghae masih menyukai Leeteuk' agar ia bisa bersama Siwon. Begitulah yang dipikirkannya.

Donghae menyeringai. _Tentu saja itu alasannya_, batinnya.

Kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Lee Hyuk Jae yang sangat berantakan. Matanya sembab, kemejanya tak rapih, hidungnya merah, dan wajahnya tak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Donghae tertegun. _Kemana gummy smilenya?_

"Hae? Ada ap—"

"Aku ingin kita berpisah, Lee Hyuk Jae"

Eunhyuk tertegun mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Donghae Baru saja ia melupakan kepedihan ini, tapi sekarang? Oh, God, apa salahnya?

Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang ia yakini akan segera terjatuh. Berusaha tak terlihat lemah dihadapan laki-laki yang paling dicintainya. Bukankah ini yang ia inginkan?

"Bukankah kita memang sudah berpisah, Lee Donghae-ssi?"

Kali ini, Donghae yang tertegun. Lee Donghae-ssi? Eunhyuk tak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu-secara lengkap dan formal. Bahkan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu Eunhyuk tidak memakai bahasa seformal ini. dan eum ya.. sedingin ini dan dapat ia rasakan ada luka didalam sana. Untuk sesaat Donghae merasa bersalah dan tak rela meninggalkan Eunhyuk. Dan—hey! Bukankah Donghae memang menginginkan berpisah? Lalu kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah? Bukannya Eunhyuk yang sudah mengkhianatinya? Tapi, bukannya dirinya sendiri yang memulai? Ah, _molla_!

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tanpa suara, _fanboy_ dari Song Hye Kyo itu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk. Bahkan sampai menabrak bahu Eunhyuk, yang entah disengajanya atau tidak.

.

Eunhyuk bergeming. Matanya menatap nanar keluar jendela. Menatap sepasang burung bermesraan diranting pohon. Seandainya saja ia bisa seperti itu dengan Donghae tentunya untuk saat ini.

"Aku—" bisiknya seraya menyeka air matanya yang keluar begitu saja "tak boleh menyesal"

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

"Kalian sudah siap? 3 menit lagi giliran Super Junior" Ucap salah seorang staff dari Inkigayo pada semua personil Super Junior yang kini berada diruang make up. Leeteuk hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban.

"kalian semua, kesini" Panggil Leeteuk setelah staff itu pergi. Tanpa menunggu panggilan kedua kalinya, semua personil Super Junior segera mengelilingi Leeteuk. "Demi kelancaraan acara ini, " Leader Super Junior itu mengulurkan tangannya, diikuti anggota lain yang segera menumpuk telapak tangannya di punggung tangan Leeteuk.

"Hyukkie?" panggil Leeteuk begitu menyadari tak ada tangan sang Lead Dancer. Bahkan Eunhyuk masih duduk disofa dengan tatapan kosong. Dalam hati, ia merasa bersalah juga pada Eunhyuk, setelah Donghae menceritakan semua padanya kemarin.

Dengan gontai Eunhyuk menghampiri member lain. Kemudian menumpuk tangannya diatas tangan-tangan member lainnya.

"Hyukkie, kau sakit?" Tanya Yesung seraya memegang dahi Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas, kemudian mendengus kesal. Demi Tuhan, Yesung saja perhatian padanya, sedangkan Donghae? Keka-ah mantan kekasihnya itu malah asyik memandangi Leeteuk. Membuatnya geram.

"Baiklah kuulangi," merasa aura tak enak mulai mengerubungi Eunhyuk, Leeteuk mulai mengambil aba-abanya "Demi kelancaraan acara ini, Demi kebahagiaan kita, dan demi ELFs! fighting!"

"FIGHTING!"

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Ryeowook menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu sampai di dorm setelah mengisi acara Inkigayo. Matanya melirik jam yang terpaku di dinding. Sudah tengah malam. Tadi seharusnya ia menolak ajakan Yesung berkeliling Hongdae setelah Inkigayo selesai. Uhh, tubuhnya saat ini begitu lelah.

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah, Wookie-ah" Yesung yang baru saja menutup pintu segera duduk disamping Ryeowook. Tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Ryeowook sayang.

"Aku belum mengantuk" harus Ryeowook akui meskipun ia sangat lelah saat ini, tapi entah kenapa matanya belum mengantuk juga. "Sungie _hyung_ tidur saja duluan".

"Tak apa kau sendirian?"

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil ,"hyung pasti lelah. Tidurlah, _hyung_"

"_Arraseo_. Aku tidur duluan. _Good night, love_"

"_Good night_"

Setelah ciuman selamat malam, Yesung beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Kini, giliran Ryeowook sendirian di sofa. Pria manis itu menghela nafasnya kemudian beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Eh? Kamar Eunhyuk? Entahlah. Ryeowook hanya ingin memastikan keadaan _hyung_nya yang begitu pendiam hari ini.

'Krieet'

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan ruangan begitu gelap. Hanya ada sinar bulan yang temaram menyinari siluet seseorang.

Kaki Ryeowook melangkah mendekati sosok pria yang tengah bersender dijendela. Menatap kelamnya langit malam. Namun, pandangannya seolah menerawang jauh. Sangat jauh bahkan bisa saja menembus angkasa.

"_Hyung_.."

Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang bergetar dari belakang. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Eunhyuk sekarang, meskipun ia tak tahu apa masalahnya. "menangislah" bisiknya lembut ditelinga seseorang yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_ nya sendiri. Ryeowook bisa merasakan lengannya basah oleh tetesan air mata Eunhyuk. Indera pendengarnya bisa mendengarkan isakan kecil Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Dengan segera, ditariknya Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya. Pria _jewel_ itu menumpahkan semua air matanya dia bahu pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya. Ryeowook tertegun. Tak pernah ia lihat _hyung_ tersayangnya menangis sehebat ini. Untuk saat ini, Ryeowook menyimpulkan masalah yang dihadapi Eunhyuk sangat berat..

"Menangislah. Jika itu membuatmu lebih tenang, _hyung_" Jemari mungil Ryeowook membelai punggung Eunhyuk sayang. Dapat ia rasakan matanya memanas dan sedetik kemudian, ruangan gelap itu dipenuhi air mata dan kepedihan.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Ryeowook memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang tertidur pulas. Hatinya mencelos melihat wajah Eunhyuk saat ini. Matanya sembab dan bengkak—jangan lupakan garis hitam dibawah mata pemuda itu, hidungnya merah, dan jangan lupakan juga garis kesedihan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku" Ryewook mengernyit mendengar igauan Eunhyuk. Maaf? Siapa? Kenapa?

"Hyung" Sedikit menunduk, kekasih dari Yesung itu mengecup dahi berbisik tak peduli Eunhyuk mendengarnya atau tidak "Kuharap besok kau mau membagi masalahmu denganku. Selamat tidur" setelah merapikan selimut, Ryeowook menatap jam dinding. Pukul dua pagi. Itu berarti sudah dua jam Eunhyuk menangis.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya, lalu keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk menuju kamarnya. Lelah juga rasanya.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Matanya terpejam erat mengingat wajah Eunhyuk yang err—suram? Tangan Donghae terjulur keatas seolah ingin meraih bayangan Eunhyuk yang berputar terus diatasnya-tepatnya dilangit-langit kamarnya.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maaf—" Seolah mantra ajaib, Donghae terus menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali hingga air bening melesat turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Demi berjuta ELF didunia, Donghae begitu mencintai Eunhyuk. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia mencintai semua yang ada didiri pemuda hiperaktif itu.

Sungguh.

Benar-benar.

Mencintainya.

Amat sangat.

Mencintainya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus begini?" Mata Donghae terbuka namun masih sampak sayu. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terambang bebas diudara kini beralih memegang dada kirinya.

Rasa itu datang lagi. Perih. Kesal kecewa. Sakit. Dan rindu. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

Pria bermata teduh itu tersenyum pahit. Saat ini ia merasa orang yang paling kasihan diseluruh dunia.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Matahari telah terbit. Sinarnya menerobos celah-celah tirai kamar Eunhyuk. Membuat pria manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Meskipun rasanya ia tak ingin membuka mata itu—bahkan berfikir untuk tidak membuka mata selamanya— tapi silaunya sinar mentari membuatnya tak nyaman.

Eunhyuk menatap samping kasurnya yang kosong. Rasanya aneh karena biasanya aka nada Donghae yang tengah memeluknya, menunggu hingga Eunhyuk bangun. Tapi, sekarang? Huh, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan diri.

Pria _gummy smile_ itu beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian alisnya bertaut.

"Eh? Kemana air hangatnya?"

Tak lama, Eunhyuk menepuk jidadnya. Ah! Eunhyuk _pabboya_! Donghae bukan miliknya lagi, jadi otomatis Donghae tak akan pernah menyiapkan air hangat untuk dirinya mandi, dan tak akan ada disampingnya-memeluknya ketika dia tertidur.

Air bening itu kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sekali saja Eunhyuk berkedip, pasti akan terbentuk sungai kecil dari matanya mengalir kepipi, lalu berakhir di rahang pemuda blonde itu.

**.**

**©Dan2307©**

**.**

Sementara itu, diluar-tepatnya didepan kamar Eunhyuk, seorang _namja_ berambut coklat menatap pintu kamar Eunhyuk dengan sendu. Rasanya ingin sekali ia membuka pintu itu lalu memeluk pemilik kamar. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandinya, memperhatikan wajahnya yang teduh ketika tidur, dan memberikan ciuman selamat malam atau _morning kiss_ pada sang pemilik kamar.

"Tidak.."

Tangannya mengepal. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari kamar Eunhyuk.

—**TBC—**

**Aloha~~ akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya bisa mengupdate FF ini. Entah masih ada yang ingat atau tidak xD udah telat, updatenya malem-malem pula -_-" Maaf kalau misalnya Angstnya ga berasa atau mungkin alurnya melenceng dan kata-katanya begitu tak enak dibaca. Saya masih belajar xD**

**Oh iya, rencananya saya mau bikin ada NC-annya. Tapi kalo pada ga suka yasudaaaaaah. Apa boleh buat~~ tapi kalo suka, well— ya eum akan saya usahakan bikin yang HOT o**

**And special thanks to ****endahhyukiELF**** , ****Choi Chinatsu**** , ****Han Eun Kyo**** , ****Chwyn**** , ****diitactorlove**** , ****Max Hyera**** , ****Hime Aigaara**** , ****Kamiyama Kaoru**** , ****noonacomplicated**** , ****Yayaoi**** , ****Jewel Hyuk**** , ****Ostreichweiz**** , ****Matsuo ELF**** , ****reediamond**** thanks a lot for your review ^^ dan maaf baru bisa berterima kasih sekarang :'D**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih ^^**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
